For some time, a blind spot display device has been known which displays the image of a blind spot area, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104538. This blind spot display device includes a camera which photographs the image of a blind spot area caused by a front pillar (A-pillar), an image control device which analyzes, converts, and processes image information from the camera, and a monitor (image display unit) which is provided at the front pillar in a vehicle to display the image of the blind spot area.